It A Human Thing
by KittynMina
Summary: Alan sees kids with chocolate eggs and instantly thinks of Ronald.


**A/N:** So, in my chocolate high state, I'm giving you some cute little Ron/Alan then hints of Eric/Ron and then some Eric/Ron/Alan. Three adorable relationships that need more love. Also, interestingly enough, the first Cadburys Easter Eggs were released in 1875, so they would have been around during the series. Interesting little fact there. So, yes, please review, thank you if you do. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, I've got a present for you, Ronald," Alan said quietly, pulling Ronald into his bedroom.

"What kind of present?" Ronald said, letting Alan pull him. "The good kind?"

"What other kind is there?"

Ronald wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back against him and burying his head in Alan's neck. "The bedroom fun kind. Isn't that why we're in here?"

Alan sighed and kissed the top of his head. He sighed and pulled Ronald down to the bed, watching the cute youngster's eyes gaining a bright, playful glint. Much as he adored Ronald, he was rather single minded sometimes. Ronald smiled and leant down for a kiss and Alan laughed softly, pressing his fingers to his lips.

"Not that kind of present." Ronald pouted slightly, his eyes becoming wide and shinning with a childish disappointment. Absolutely adorable didn't even come close to describing Ronald sometimes. He could hardly say no to such a cute little face. He gaze a soft sigh and leant up to place a quick, gentle kiss on his lips. "Don't look at me like that, blondie. You'll like it."

Ronald smiled and sat back as Alan reached under the bed, taking out Ronald's present. It was a large, egg shaped package, wrapped in painted paper and tied at the top with a bow. Obviously, Ronald didn't understand what it was or why he was giving it to him and his confusion was utterly adorable. Still, he took it and smiled politely.

"Umm, Al, you know I love it when you give me gifts but, uh, what is it?"

"Open it and see," Alan said quietly.

Ronald frowned and tilted his head slightly but pulled the ribbon off slowly. There was that wonderful curious glimmer in his eyes that Alan had always loved. Ronald was sweet, childish and playful but just beneath the surface there was something so intelligent and caring, something that Alan found so beautiful. That was what had first brought Ronald to his attention. Obviously, he'd been good friends with Eric, they had always been together before Alan got up the courage to ask him out, just whispering and laughing, but it was when he first saw Ronald had more to him than a shallow, promiscuous child who idolised Eric that he first found himself interested in him. Of course, one or two people thought he harboured secret feelings for Eric and was using Ronald as a replacement. He _did_ like Eric, but Eric seemed completely uninterested in him. It didn't help that Alan got incredibly nervous whenever he started thinking about Eric as anything more than a friend. That didn't make his feeling for Ronald any less honest though.

"It's a chocolate egg, Al," Ronald said, looking even more confused than ever. "I don't get it."

Alan nodded. "It's an Easter Egg. It's a human thing."

"Huh..."

Ronald frowned and Alan laughed, breaking open the egg at the seam. "Apparently, it's about new life, new beginnings, everything coming full circle, spring, you know, _Easter?_ And so, when I saw these kids getting chocolate eggs, I obviously thought of you."

"Obviously," Ronald said with a big smile.

Alan broke one half of the chocolate, offering it to Ronald who took it in his mouth, munching happily. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Well," he said, licking his lips and going for another piece only for Alan to catch his hand and give him a firm glare. "Would you like me to stay in with you?"

Alan smiled sheepishly, squeezing his hand and gently reaching up to his cheek, brushing his thumb over his soft, smooth, slightly heated skin. He made a point of keeping this relationship from getting too serious. He didn't want Ronald to feel pressured. He was young and playful, some part of him worried that if he was too full on Ronald would get bored and leave.

"I'll stay in with you if you want," Ronald said.

He laughed and kissed Alan's palm playfully before breaking off another piece of chocolate. Blushing slightly, Alan smiled and leant against his shoulder. He wanted Ronald to be comfortable with what they had. Some people thought it was silly but he'd had his heart broken before. Ronald wasn't really the commitment type, he didn't want to risk asking for a commitment just to be turned down. The fact that, while he still went out with Eric, drinking and flirting and leading others on, Ronald always said he came first and always came through on that promise was enough for him.

"If you have plans-"

"No," Ronald said quietly. "No, I never make plans until I know you're doing." He laughed and kissed his cheek. "New beginnings, huh? So... how come you don't get jealous?"

"Jealous?" Alan whispered. "Of what?"

"When I go out?" he said, tilting his head slightly. "When I'm flirting with other people?"

"Oh, well... I guess because I..." He frowned and tilted his head. "I do get jealous, I just don't let you see it."

"Why? I wouldn't mind."

"I don't want you to feel pressured. I mean, you have fun, and it's not like I have any right to be jealous anyway. It's not like we're going out or anything like that."

"You don't think we're going out?" Alan frowned and glanced up at him, completely confused. The playful glimmer seemed to leave Ronald's eyes and Alan's stomach churned. Had he really misread Ronald that badly? "Ok... so, just what did you think we were doing?"

Alan glanced away, noticing the sudden use of past tense. If he'd hoped taking it slow would lead to a something more lasting in the end he'd blown it now. "I just... you know, I thought you'd have more fun if you were able to go and do what you wanted and weren't tied down with me. I mean, you know I'm not going to be around forever."

"Don't say things like that," Ronald whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. "You know I love spending all the time I can with you. The fact that you're sick doesn't make me want to be with other people. It makes me want to be with you more." He smiled and kissed his cheek, tracing his fingers across his jaw. "Silly."

"I- I know," he murmured, glancing away guiltily. "I just..." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pulling the blonde gently closer. The youngster looked slightly confused but stayed quiet. "Ronald, you know, I just didn't want you to feel like you had to be here because I'm sick. That wouldn't be fair."

Ronald laughed and Alan frowned. It wasn't a nasty laugh. He'd been worried Ronald would think he was silly and would tease him for being so worried. He wasn't so cruel though. Alan knew that really but still, he worried about things. Instead, it was a sweet and almost amused.

"Maybe, you should stop thinking about what's fair on everyone else, and remember that you're the one who's dying," Ronald whispered. "It's ok to be selfish, Alan. Think about what you want for once, rather than worrying about everyone else."

Alan frowned, thinking it over for a long moment before sliding his hand down to the back of Ronald's neck, guiding him down, the blonde's lips falling over his. Within moments they were pressed together, their hands slowly exploring each other's bodies. They hadn't actually slept together yet. If Ronald asked Alan knew he wouldn't hesitate to let him, but he'd just assumed Ronald was busy with other people. Still, the blonde was so tempting, they'd been doing this for almost six months now, he needed attention too.

"So, uh..." he murmured between kisses, pressing up against Ronald. "Don't you want to..."

"Yeah," Ronald breathed. "I-I mean, if you do."

"I do."

"Good, I was just waiting for you to be ready."

Alan smiled slightly as Ronald pulled him up almost into his lap. He'd been ready for a long time. He'd been waiting for Ronald. There was a bang on the door and Alan turned at Eric's voice. "Hey, you guys in there? How are things going?"

"Yeah, of course we're in here, where else would we be?" Ronald called. "Come on in. It's all perfect."

The door opened and Eric strode over, sitting on the other side of Alan. Alan wasn't entirely sure why Ronald had invited him in. Hadn't they been about to have their first time? It was kind of surprising to have Eric so close and Ronald was grinning up at the older blonde. Were they up to something now? He frowned as Eric slid his fingers between his, squeezing his hand. He stared up at Eric, trying to figure out why he was suddenly so close, and suddenly seemed to be interested in him. Ronald didn't seem at all fazed through and still had his arm around his waist, most his weight still in his lap.

"So, what's which the chocolate?" Eric said, breaking off a piece and popping it in his mouth.

"It's my present from Alan," Ronald replied, snatching away the rest away from him. "It's a chocolate Easter egg. He saw kids getting them, and I thought I'd like one."

"They're for kids, Ron," he laughed. "Remember that. How come I don't get chocolate eggs, Al? I thought we were best friends."

"Yeah, but you're not his boyfriend," he snapped. "And they're for kids, Eric, remember that."

Alan glanced between them helplessly. Were they... fighting over him? He blushed slightly and lowered his gaze only to be pushed back onto the mattress and pinned down by both of them. Ronald grinned and bit into the chocolate, handing Eric a piece.

"Alan says Easter's all about spring, and new life and new beginnings," he said, looking so innocent and childish. "Don't you think that's a good idea, Eric?"

"A very good idea," Eric said. "So, new beginnings, that's like what? A new relationship? Realising your best friends been made about you since the moment he met you?"

"E-Eric," Alan stammered.

Eric grinned and glanced at Ronald, who grinned back. "I was getting bored of waiting, Al, but, you know, Ronald said you weren't ready yet. We figured you'd be less flighty if it was Ronald who approached you."

"W-wait," he gasped. "You- you mean, you two are... together?"

"That's ok, isn't it, Alan?" Ronald said with a bright smile. "We wanted you to come a play with us, but you always got so nervous when Eric was around, so we thought maybe you'd be less nervous and you'd be more up for it if I got you to relax first."

"But- but-"

"New beginnings and all that, Al," Eric said, and for the first time Alan noticied Eric's arm around Ronald's waist and blushed heavily. "What'd you think?"

Alan stared up at the pair of blondes sharing their chocolate before swallowing heavily. The two people he wanted and loved most in life were right there, offering him the ideal solution to the issue of ever having to choose between them. He'd always regret not taking this chance, wouldn't he?

He nodded slowly and Ronald grinned, glancing at Eric, who looked incredibly smug as he stroked Alan's cheek. "I'm glad you're willing to give it a try." He smirked and bit off some of the chocolate Ronald offered him. "New beginnings, huh? Those humans have some good ideas sometimes."


End file.
